1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus and, in particular, is directed to a disc player for playing back a disc (a recording medium of a disc type) such as a digital audio disc and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disc loading system of a compact disc player (hereinafter referred to as CD player) is known as a built-in carrier type, in which a disc is located on a disc table of, for example, a drawer type and then loaded. The disc player of this type requires a spacing in front of the player proper to draw out the disc table and hence proposes a defect in the spacing. Particularly, when the CD player is installed within a vehicle and the like, there is then a problem of a protrusion within a small compartment of the vehicle. Thus it is desired that the CD player is formed as a slot-in system in which a disc is directly loaded thereinto. In this case, as the transporting mechanism for moving the disc, there have been proposed various mechanisms. However, any one of them has a defect of making the whole of the apparatus large in size so that the CD player can not be installed within the compartment.
Further, there is a defect that the disc is apt to be dirtied and damaged by the disc transporting mechanism.
Furthermore, in the prior art CD player of this kind, it is usual that the disc is taken out from a disc receptacle container and loaded onto the player. When the disc is taken out from the disc receptacle container, frequently, fingers directly touch the record surface of the disc and oil components such as finger prints and the like adhere thereto so that a light beam from an optical pickup device is disturbed by the oil components and hence a good playback becomes impossible.
Therefore, it may be considered that the disc is handled and loaded onto the disc player under being still incorporated into a jacket just like a floppy disc. However, in the disc player of the digital audio disc, it is necessary that in view of its construction, the disc is loaded onto the disc player under being taken out from the disc receptacle container, and such disc player can not adopt the construction such as the floppy disc.